No more lies
by DiLaHastings
Summary: They had been together for two months before he asked her to go to Ethiopia with his. She agreed. When they returned to Rosewood, there was something baking in the oven, and it certainly wasn't bread. Circumstances change and they must move to New York. Lies. Lies. Lies. That's what New York brought them. And he blames Ezra. JARIA ONE-SHOT.


It was a warm summer's night in the small town of Rosewood, where all was once again normal.

It was her night tonight. Usually, she'd take her four-year-old out for a movie in Philadelphia, but her mum insisted that she wanted to take care of her grandchild.

Once she called Hanna, asking if she was in town and wanted to hang out, Hanna told her that she went back to New York with Caleb for work. Nevertheless, Hanna wanted her best friend to enjoy her freed Saturday night, so she set her up on a date with one of Lucas' friends who lived in a town close by. Aria had protested – as she always did – but agreed to do so, anyway. After all, what exactly was she going to do by herself?

She was getting tired of the same old noir films, anyhow.

Standing in front of the mirror in her room, she admired the dress Spencer had bought her for her birthday. It was a black, sleeved fitted dress that reached just above her knee. On each of her sides – by her stomach – was a smooth mesh material, which revealed a bit of her skin. She loved how it looked.

Her hair length and style was very similar to the one she had in the eleventh grade. Only now she had begun straightening it instead of curling it.

As she was looking in the mirror, a photograph of her son and his dad stood on her bedside table. It was a photo she took of them when they had gone to California for a small vacation a year and a half ago. But it felt much longer than that.

Brooklyn DiLaurentis was the spitting image of his father – Jason. He had his beautiful green eyes, his sandy blond hair, his smile, nose, and even persona. Some people in her position would be disappointed by the fact that he was nothing like their mother, but in all honesty, she loved who Jason is, and she is grateful that her son is exactly like him.

When she stares at her son, she sees the man she is still so very in love with. As she watches him play with his toys on several occasions, scrunching his nose when he faces an obstacle, she used to laugh to herself. She remembered lying in Jason's arms as the watched TV, and he would scrunch his nose when the show required problem-solving.

A few years back, when Jason asked her to go with him to Ethiopia, she hadn't thought twice and agreed to go with him. They spent the next six months rebuilding homes, helping people and educating them. When they returned to the States, she had received a call from a publishing agency to be their editor. Her job allowed her to work at home, thus the reason why they moved back to Rosewood, buying a penthouse of the new tower that had been built just before they returned.

Jason had taken over the DiLaurentis Real Estate business, whilst still managing the Carissimi group. He was made CO of both companies and had employed over two hundred employees for both companies combined, allowing him to spend more time with his girlfriend.

When they returned to Rosewood, all settled in their home, Aria soon realized that she was pregnant. During their time in Ethiopia, they had grown closer than ever before, and she thought it was a perfect time to add an addition to their small family.

Once Jason found out that she was pregnant, he was over the moon. He had everything he has ever wanted. The girl of his dreams, and now, she's expecting _his_ child.

Two and a half years past and Aria's job position had changed. She was now the executive editor of the agency and was required to be in New York full time. Jason was more than happy to move to New York with her, but once she had started going to work, they had grown apart. Not because of the fact that she was not constantly at home, but because she was being very jittery all the time.

When Jason asked about work, she would be very brief about it, when she'd usually tell him about everything. Jason really didn't know what was going on with his girlfriend, but when asked, a massive argument would surface. They would go days on days without speaking.

Their five-year anniversary came around and Jason decided to surprise Aria at work with Brooklyn. When he asked her assistant to lead him to her office, he was surprised to see Aria's ex-boyfriend sitting on her table, flirting with _his_ girl.

Aria had then told him that her agency was publishing Ezra's second book, and she was the executive editor for his book and had been for almost three months now. Why she hadn't told him? He didn't know. But when she had stated that she had been working with him for a few months, he had become insecure about her former teacher, once again.

He didn't understand why she had to keep it a secret. Especially if her former teacher and ex-lover was just that. Her ex.

Months flew by and their love story was slowly coming to an end. He continued asking her about Ezra, making imprudent jokes about the two and being jealous, by the end of it, she had enough. She broke up with him in hopes that time apart would do them some good. But it hadn't.

He moved out of their apartment in New York and moved into a smaller one outside of the city. He had Brooklyn most days, and she had him on the weekends.

What Aria thought to be temporary, he made it permanent.

He had moved back to Rosewood, and later, she followed, opening her own publishing agency in Philadelphia. He had moved back into the DiLaurentis house whilst she moved back into their penthouse.

From what she knew, he had been seeing other people, and she decided to do the same.

After their breakup, they had not maintained their friendship, rather a 'hello' and 'goodbye' relationship.

As of late, they had gotten closer, and on one occasion, had shared a kiss – one she tainted as a 'mistake' – and to his face, as well. But it wasn't. She had just said it because… it just became natural for her to deem everything she does with a guy as a mistake.

The doorbell rung and lead Aria out of her trance. She looked in the mirror once before, smiling at her appearance, and walked to the door. Theo – the man Hanna had set her up with – was smiling down at her.

His dark features were all the difference to her lover's.

Where Jason had light, Theo had dark.

She had to stop doing that. Comparing everyone to him.

"Hey," Aria smiled, "Come in," She opened the door wider, moving aside for him to walk through.

"Uh, this is for you," He stated, giving her the bottle of wine once she had closed the door.

Obtaining the bottle from him, she read, "Rosé… yum,"

He smirked. "You look beautiful, by the way," She forcefully laughed.

"Right, well, do you want some Chinese, or?" She questioned, settling the bottle down on the kitchen counter. He took a seat on the bench stool, across from her.

"Sure, I have no problem with that," Aria nodded, taking out the menus from one of her kitchen drawers and handing it to him. He muttered a quick 'thank you' before searching through it.

She looked up at him, taking his features in. He was a very handsome man, but he was nothing compared to the man she has in her heart. She misses him, so very much.

* * *

They were sitting beside him, both eating their takeout whilst joining in some light conversation with him. As she was about to take a sip of her wine, her doorbell rang. She looked toward Theo, thinking as to who could be at her door at 9 pm on a Saturday night.

Not that it's late, but because none of her friends are in Rosewood.

Opening the door, she was stunned at the sight of the man she had been thinking about all night.

"Jason?" She asked. His neck-length hair was messy, yet still seemed to look beautiful. However, his eyes were bloodshot and he seemed as though his head was in a different place.

"Aria," He breathed out, smelling of alcohol. Her eyes widened at the sudden realization. He had been drinking. "Are you alone?" He moved past her, meeting the eyes of Aria's date – Theo.

Jason turned back to his ex-girlfriend and laughed. "Am I interrupting a," Jason began, "_A date_?" He whispered loudly to her, making her roll her eyes.

"Yes, you are, Jason," She admitted. Walking toward him and taking hold of his hard bicep, trying to keep him upright. He stood, staring intently at her.

"Well, I best be off then," He announced, walking toward the door, almost tripping on the flat floor.

"No, Jason," She took two strides toward him, grasping his shoulders and leading him to her bedroom. Turning around to look to her date, she awkwardly smiled. "I'll be back,"

He wriggled out of her grip and walked toward her date, looking at him dead in the eye. Shifting his gaze to something behind him and then back at Theo.

"Did you honestly get Aria rosé?" He laughed. Theo looked toward Aria and back at Jason.

"Alright, Jason, come with me," She said, almost angrily. She clasped his wrist, pulling him with her.

"You're honestly on a date with a guy who has no idea that you hate rosé?" He announced, letting the other occupant of the room to look wide-eyed at the pair.

Pulling him into her master-bedroom, she let go of him and closed the door behind her.

"What the hell was that, Jason?" She said through gritted teeth, "You know what? Just lie down, I'll be back," He groaned at her.

"Going to continue your date with Mister 'I wear suits to an apartment'?" Aria rolled her eyes at him and walked out of the door.

Jason was angry and upset. Mainly upset, but that's not the point. He looked around the room he once inhabited with her. The room's décor was still the same, beside the mirror – that was new. He unsteadily walked toward it, staring at the henna design on the outskirts of the mirror itself.

However, something caught his eye. Turning back, he walked toward her bedside table, taking the photo frame in his hand. It was the photo she had taken of him and Brooklyn when they were together in California. He remembered it was before the whole Ezra drama – where times were much simpler. Where he was happier.

Not two minutes later, she walked back into the room – he placed the photograph back, staring at her form. She was wearing a fitted dress, something he used to love seeing her wear. Fitted clothing. It flaunted her beautiful figure which she used to keep hidden.

"What was worth flushing sobriety down the drain, Jason?" He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"You're doing it again," He took a seat on the edge of her bed. She threw her arms in the air.

"Doing what?" She huffed. He looked at her and smirked.

"Mothering me," She sighed, her hands coming up to rub her face.

"I don't have time for this-

"This date more important than our son, right, Aria?"

"My mum wanted him for the day, but that's not even the point," She stated, taking a stance in front of him, her arms crossed. "Why are you drunk?"

His smirk diminished from his face and he seemed so very intrigued by the white carpet that had been there since they first bought the place.

"It numbs me," He whispered. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Numbs you from what, Jason? The stress of work? That's no excuse to-

"It numbs the pain. The pain of you leaving me for- for him," He stated, his eyes still strained on the ground. Her eyes softened, and her arms uncrossed themselves. "It used to help me forget. I was hoping it would allow me to forget about you. About the way you make me feel. Because I know you don't feel the same way for me anymore,"

She knelt down in front of him, her hands coming up to cup his face.

"Oh, Jason," She felt a tear stream down his cheek and dropping onto her finger. She rubbed it away with her thumb.

Continuing to rub soothing circles on his cheeks, he slowly began to look up at her.

Green meets brown, once again.

His eyes were pooled with water, and with each time he blinked, another set of tears cascaded down his cheeks. She had never seen him so vulnerable.

"I- I," She was trying to hold it all together, whilst trying to address this delicate situation. "I never said that I didn't feel the same way about you," She whispered to him.

"But you showed it. You ignored me, looked the other way when I looked at you. Hell, even when I thought we were making progress, you labeled it as a mistake,"

Aria remembered that when Jason used to get drunk when she was younger, he was always emotional. Not necessarily upset, like the way he was today. But angry.

"I know, Jase. I know I said that, but you should know me better than that. Better than to think it was a mistake," He looked at her, the tears still streaming down his face.

"I thought I knew you, Aria. Better than thinking you were able to keep a secret from me. But you did. You never told me about Ezra. What was I supposed to think?"

"I know," It was her turn to be vulnerable. She looked down at the ground and back up at him, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I didn't know why I did that. I don't. But I regret it, with my whole heart."

"You know I wouldn't have done anything. I would just want you to be careful, Aria," He stated. Her hands removed itself from his face and onto her own, wiping her tears away.

"I know, Jason, I know. But I was just so overly emotional at the time, and not to mention all the stress at work… and we had begun fighting," She looked up at him, "A lot. And I just didn't want to make you angrier. I know it's not an excuse, but I-

He looked down at the girl who was now bawling her eyes out. His sudden outbreak had sobered him up a bit, allowing him to pick up the girl on the floor and place her in his lap as he sat on the bed. Her face buried in his chest as she continued to cry.

"Remember the week when I was constantly sick?" She pulled back to look at him. "I was pregnant. I- I didn't know until it was too late." His eyes widened, "The pills – they had stopped working. When I went to get them prescription again, I took it consecutively for a week… I lost the baby I didn't know I was carrying," The tears began to pool in his eyes again, only this time he was holding them in, in an attempt to comfort the weeping girl in his arms.

"After that, I just closed out everyone. And I know I should've told you but- but I felt so guilty and I didn't know what to do," She sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Jason. I'm so sorry,"

With one of his hands, he placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head toward him so that her eyes were staring into his.

"Don't be sorry, baby. Don't," He said. "I just wish you would've told me. You know that I would have been there for you… I will always be there for you," He proclaimed.

Aria stared into the eyes of the man she had loved since she first laid eyes on him. His once bloodshot eyes had now ebbed and had a sincere sparkle in his gaze.

It was the first time in forever where they allowed themselves to be so… raw. The honesty combined with the apologies and the unsaid forgiveness – it was all so pure.

"If I could go back and change it all, I would. I really would, Jason," She said, the tears had lessened. "I've missed you so much. The other day – when I said it was a mistake – I was just trying to protect us both… because I knew I would have had to tell you about the baby. I just didn't want to go through hurting you all over again," He brushed a hair from her cheek and tucked it behind her ear.

Leaning in slowly, she met him halfway. Their lips joined as one, in a slow, passionate embrace. He pulled away, looking into her eyes, attempting to send a message.

"No more secrets, Ar," He whispered, "Please, no more,"

She nodded. "No more secrets,"

He smiled softly at her. They sat there, in each other's embrace for a while, both relishing the feeling that they've both missed – having one another so close.

Jason stood, carrying her to the side of her bed, lying them both down as he gently pulled the duvet over them both. As he was readjusting himself, she moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat, lulling her to sleep.

* * *

The day peeked through the windows, the sun shining upon the two bodies who were entangled in one another.

He was the first to wake, fluttering his eyes open to the view of the brunette he is in love with. Her cheeks were still stained from the tears that had fallen last night, nevertheless, she looked as beautiful as ever. He propped an elbow up, resting his temple against his knuckles as he watched her. A sight he had so very missed.

Her raw honesty last night made him realize how he should've fought for her instead of simply letting her go. She was going through so much, and he had just let her be until it was too late. Instead of worrying about her, he was worrying about Ezra being around her. He was too engulfed in his anger toward her former professor to realize that she was hurting.

The doorbell rung, causing her to stir awake.

"I'll get that," He whispered to her, placing a kiss on her forehead – she absentmindedly smiled at the gesture.

During the night, he must've taken his shirt off, because he was now shirtless.

Opening the door to reveal his son and his grandmother. Brooklyn's eyebrows furrowed for not even a second before he ran to his dad who picked him up.

"Hey, buddy," He placed a kiss on his temple as he hugged his son.

Ella Montgomery was eyeing out her almost-once-son-in-law, noticing how he was shirtless. She concluded as to what her daughter had been doing on her free night. Better yet, _who_ she was doing.

"Hey, come in," He said to her, moving aside. Brooklyn leaned back and smiled at his dad.

"What are you doing here, daddy?" Brooklyn asked, his green eyes staring directly into his dad's.

"Daddy slept over last night. I wasn't feeling too well, so mummy took care of me," Jason finally settled upon. Brooklyn must've been satisfied with the answer because he smiled at his dad.

"Did you kiss mummy?" Brooklyn loudly whispered to his dad, making the adults in the room laugh. "You always used to kiss mummy when you slept in her bed." Ella looked pointedly at Jason, waiting for the answer.

Before he could reply, Aria walked into the room, unaware that her mother was there.

"Hi baby," She gushed, gently tickling her son as she placed butterfly kisses all over him. He laughed in response. Jason smiled down at the love of his life and his son. Aria caught his eye and smiled up at him. "Hey," She whispered to him, leaning up and capturing his lips.

"Hey," He smiled as he pulled away.

"Well, hello to you too," Ella announced. Aria jumped at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Mum, hey," Aria said, looking between her- the man she spent the night with and her mum.

"Well, um, I will be heading off…" She looked between the pair and rested on her daughter, "Call me later," She stated, walking over and placing a kiss on her grandson's cheek before patting Jason's bare arm. "Good seeing you, Jason."

"Good seeing you too, Ella," He said, watching her walk out of the penthouse and closing the door behind her. Turning back to the girl in front of him, she began laughing.

"Are you and Mummy together again?" Brooklyn abruptly asked Jason, making him look at his girl and back at his son.

"Yeah, Brooky, we are," He said before tickling his son. Aria blushed at his response. She went to the kitchen and began boiling the water for coffee when she felt Jason slide his arms around her, embracing her from behind, whilst resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I've missed this," He stated, placing a kiss on her neck, sending shivers down her spine. "I've missed you."

She turned around, wrapping her arms around the nape of his neck, staring intently at him.

"Stay with me for the day," She asked, "Please,"

He smiled at her, placing a long peck on her plumped lips.

"I don't have any clothes,"

"I kept a few of your things… Just in case," She whispered the last part. A larger smile glistened his features, as he watched a blush take over her face.

"Is that so?" He smirked, kissing her cheek, then forehead, then nose. She laughed and nodded at him. "Where are they? I'm going to go for a shower,"

"They're in the mirror – it opens," He nodded, plastering another kiss on her lips, only this one was much longer. "Shower with me?"

She began laughing once again, "But Brooklyn?" They turned around looking at their son who was sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

"He won't notice," He smirked at her. "What do you say?"

She loved this about him. His slight rebellious nature, always convincing her to participate in it as well.

She rolled her eyes, "Okay,"

With a smirk, he took her by the hand and led her toward the bathroom, dismissing their clothes the minute the door was locked behind them.

Little did they know that this was not the last time they would be so rebellious as their child sat in the other room. They would be married and continue this tradition of theirs.

Only now, there were no more secrets between them. No more lies.

Their relationship was ruined because of all these lies. They would certainly not allow their marriage to be ruined because of it too.

They've always loved each other, and they will continue to do so until their last breath.

There were no more lies.


End file.
